User blog:Daffodillydoo/Match-ups
Character Match-ups MLP (Request for Libby) Emily: Twilight Sophie: Spike Aira: Pinkie Naida: Fluttershy Farran: AJ Azari: Rainbow Dash Skyra: Rarity Ragana: Queen Chrysalis Cronan: Discord Noctura: Luna Lumia: Celestia Rosalyn: Zecora Tidus: Flash Sira: Sunset Harry Potter (Request for Libby) PLEASE NOTE that this includes characters from my homepage . General stuff Props Sophie’s diary: Tom Riddle’s Diary Naida’s forehead crown: Ravenclaw Diadem Nautica’s sword: The Sword of Gryffindor Cronan’s necklace: Slytherin Locket Noctura’s carriage: Harry and Ron’s flying car Charlie’s broken taped up glasses: Harry’s glasses Skyra's Equestria Girls Mirror: Mirror of Erised Rimlin’s hat: The Sorting Hat Version 1 (Ignore the romance) Charlie: Harry Fern: Ginny Mikey: Ron Lyra: Hermione (in this version Ron is the muggle-born and Hermione has a lot of siblings) Windwhistler siblings=Weasley siblings Willow: Myrtle Flint: Draco Crabbe and Goyle: These two bullies who were making fun of Ragana Uncle Darkroot: You Know Who Cronan: Young Tom Riddle (brainwashes and kidnaps Ginny/Fern to the Chamber and turns her evil) Donner Breezeworth: Lucius Malfoy Noctura: Bellatrix Sophie: Luna Farran: Neville Grandma Leafshade: Augusta Longbottom Emily and Zoe: Lily and Petunia Mr. Quillsharp: Uncle Vernon Iris: Cho Faye: Lavender Goblins: Elves Bats: Dementors Renegade Bluering: Sirius Chandler and Jack: Azkaban guards 6 random changelings: needed for the Battle of the Seven Potters Guardian Tree: Whomping Willow Maisy May’s Corn Maze: Tournament Maze Septimus: Aragog Roblin: Griphook the bank goblin Tufflin (using his growth potion): Troll that attacks Hermione in the washroom Timothy: Shape-shifted as Fluffy the Cerberus Nascha: Hedwig Noni: technically the equivalent of Scabbers Cindy Lou: technically the equivalent of Buckbeak Lana: Basilisk (with Tufflin’s growth potion) and Nagini (normal-size) Ellabelle: Fleur Serena: Gabrielle Lila: Rita Skeeter Laverne: Mundungus Fletcher equivalent Daisy: Colin Creevey equivalent Teachers/Staff Skyra: Headmistress Volcana: Fawkes Nurse Solarflare: Madam Pomfrey Twyla: Trelawney Defence Nim: Quirrell Alza: Lockheart Lumia: Lupin Nautica: Mad Eye Moody (because eye) Miss Heatherfield: Umbridge Other/general teachers Potions – Rosalyn Nightshade Astronomy – Sira Copperbranch Dragon-Flying (equivalent of broomstick flying) – Tidus Stormsurfer Human Studies (equivalent of muggle studies) – Jane Doetrotter Transfiguration – Kara Silverstud Herbology – Pandora Beechvale Care of Magical Creatures – Hydra Dewlittle Version 2 (Ignore the romance) Cronan: Harry Naida: Ginny Azari: Ron Emily: Hermione Willow: Myrtle Flint: Draco Crabbe and Goyle: These two bullies who were making fun of Ragana Aira: Luna Farran: Neville Grandma Leafshade: Augusta Longbottom Donner Breezeworth: You Know Who Mr. Quillsharp: Lucius Ragana: Narcissa Noctura: Bellatrix Uncle Darkroot: Sirius Chandler and Jack: Azkaban guards Bats: Dementors 6 random changelings: needed for the Battle of the Seven Potters Guardian Tree: Whomping Willow Maisy May’s Corn Maze: Tournament Maze Septimus: Aragog Roblin: Griphook the bank goblin Tufflin (using his growth potion): Troll that attacks Hermione in the washroom Timothy: Shape-shifted as Fluffy the Cerberus Nascha: Hedwig Cindy Lou: technically the equivalent of Buckbeak Noni: Crookshanks Tessa: Peter Pettigrew equivalent (she’s a mouse shapeshifter elf) Lana: Basilisk (with Tufflin’s growth potion) and Nagini (normal-size) Sheriff Flamethrower: Percy Weasley Leander: Bill Weasley (because scar) Ellabelle: Fleur Serena: Gabrielle Lila: Rita Skeeter Laverne: Mundungus Fletcher equivalent Fern: Colin Creevey equivalent Teachers/Staff Skyra: Headmistress Volcana: Fawkes Nurse Solarflare: Madam Pomfrey Twyla: Trelawney Defence Nim: Quirrell Alza: Lockheart Lumia: Lupin Nautica: Mad Eye Moody (because eye) Miss Heatherfield: Umbridge Other/general teachers Potions – Rosalyn Nightshade Astronomy – Sira Copperbranch Dragon-Flying (equivalent of broomstick flying) – Tidus Stormsurfer Human Studies (equivalent of muggle studies) – Jane Doetrotter Transfiguration – Kara Silverstud Herbology – Pandora Beechvale Care of Magical Creatures – Hydra Dewlittle RWBY Blake - Rosalyn Adam - Cronan Ruby - Emily Sophie - Zwei the dog (Equestria Girls joke) Yang - Azari Jaune - Farran Ren - Tidus Nora - Aira Sun - Johnny Pyrrha - Lumia Salem - Noctura Cinder - Ragana Grimm - Shadow Creatures Velvet - Naida Weiss - Skyra (or Winter or Glynda) Beauty and the Beast (Request for Libby) Version 1: Cronan - the beast Skyra - the enchantress Naida - Belle Azari - Lumiere Farran - Cogsworth Emily - Mrs. Potts Sophie - Chip Rosalyn - Gaston (wants Cronan back in this scenario, hunts with arrows) Johnny - Lefou Tidus - Belle's father Sira - Belle's mother (who is dead, so Sira never shows up) Ragana - the asylum worker who wants to lock Tidus (Belle's father) up Aira - the wardrobe I imagine a "corrupted" version of Rosalyn (possibly tainted with shadow fountain magic) where she hunts animals with her arrows instead of helping them :( "I use antlers in all of my decorating!" Or maybe Belle's mother could be the living parent instead of the father, then Aira could be Belle's mother since she's the inventor. Version 2: Cronan - the beast Skyra - the enchantress Naida - Belle Azari - Lumiere Farran - Cogsworth Emily - Mrs. Potts Sophie - Chip Rosalyn - Gaston (wants Cronan back in this scenario, hunts with arrows) Johnny - Lefou Aira - Belle's mother (alive instead of the father) Disney/fairytales (Request for Libby) Naida - Snow White Cronan - the evil king Goblins - the seven dwarves Farran - the heroic huntsman of the forest Emily - Dorothy (was trying to get home during "Unite the Magic") Sophie - Alice (went through portal to another realm) Skyra - Fairy Godmother (helped them for the Elvendale Ball). Also Elsa. (has snow powers. Frozen is all about sisterhood and Skyra's sisters are an important part of her life.) Ragana - Maleficent (dragon obsession) Noctura - Cruella (animal abuser!) Lumia - Pocahontas Rosalyn - Merida or Kida Aira - Rapunzel Azari - Tiana or Jasmine Sira - Ariel (likes collecting shiny treasures, wants to be a part of a "different world" since she likes the wind element instead of earth. One day makes a bargain with some voodoo witch to trade elements) Ever After High Emily: Ashlynn Ragana: Duchess Naida: Meeshell Azari: Briar Aira: Maddie Farran: Dexter Cronan: Daring Tidus: Alistair Sira: Jillian Skyra: Lizzie Quartzine: Courtly Sophie: Kitty Johnny: Humphrey Bieblin: Sparrow Rosalyn: Cerise Lumia: Snow White Noctura: The Evil Queen Vespe: Faybelle Monster High PRE-Reboot Emily: Frankie Sophie: Watzit the dog Aira: Draculaura Azari: Clawdeen Naida: Lagoona Tidus: Gil Farran: Clawd Skyra: Cleo Quartzine: Nefera Johnny: Heath Cronan: Deuce or Porter Lumia: Spectra Noctura: Principal Revenant (Haunted) Ragana: Moanatella Ghostier (Scaris) Sira: Batsy Rosalyn: Isi or Jane Descendants (Request for Libby) I ended up with many versions but I went with this one. Version 1 Lumia: Queen Belle (Banished the villains.) Noctura: Maleficent (Was influencing Ragana to be evil. Banished to isle=banished to Shadow World. Can shapeshift into a bat which is somewhat dragon-like.) Ragana: Mal Tidus: Ben Sira: Audrey (Jealous of Mal/Ragana over Ben/Tidus, stole artifact from museum/cave.) Aira: Dizzy Naida: Jane Farran: Carlos Rosalyn: Uma Cronan: Harry Johnny: Gil Azari: Jay Emily: Lonnie (Species issue instead of gender issue? Excluded because human? Team must be a captain and eight elves?) Star Wars (Request for Savvy) This version is with the older movies. For the newer movies, see SavagexxFox's version. I'm having a tricky time with the Star Wars match-up, all I really know for sure so far is: CP3O: Farran R2D2: Aira (good mechanic and the whimsical, high-pitched beeping reminds me of her) Ewoks: Goblins Unsure: Emily could be the main character, taking Luke's place Leia reminds me of a less-evil version of Ragana Han Solo reminds me of Azari a little (NO ROMANCE with Leia in this version) Instead of the Millennium Falcon spaceship, they just ride a dragon Tidus as Lando (he's the one who gave Azari the dragon) Skyra as Mon Mothma (leader of the alliance) Lumia as Yoda (she trains Emily. Last Jedi / last light elf. Wears the goblin costume Aira uses in "Goblin Talent Show") Rosalyn as Obi Wan (She and Darth Vader used to be friends until he went dark) Cronan could be Darth Vader and say "I am your cousin" to Emily instead of "I am your Father" Naida seems like a good fit for Padme Noctura as Darth Sidius (She's responsible for Cronan's corruption) Johnny as Jar Jar Sophie as Chewy Camp Half-Blood Cabins Emily – No cabin, joins as another mortal psychic to give Rachel a vacation. 1. Zeus – Skyra 3. Poseidon – Naida 4. Demeter – Farran 5/10. Ares/Aphrodite – Cronan (Charmspeak from his mother plus the raging temper of his father) 6. Athena – Tidus 7. Apollo – Lumia 8. Artemis – Rosalyn (Apollo demigod who joins the Hunters) 9. Hephaestus – Azari (with fire powers), Aira (without fire powers) 11. Hermes – Sira 12. Dionysus – Johnny 16. Nemesis – Noctura 20. Hecate – Ragana Corrupt version of the main gang (Request for Libby) I would keep their existing personalities but just make them more extreme. So imagine the group of heroes turned into a group of criminals . . . Farran is the logical one so I think he would be the evil genius, the mastermind behind all their wicked plans. Very bossy and controlling. Aira would be the mad scientist, the one who builds all of the evil inventions. Very irrational and doesn't think about consequences, does whatever she wants and doesn't stop to think who it hurts. Naida would still be quiet, so I think she would be good at something sneaky. She could be the spy of the group. Her job would be to collect info from their enemies. Azari would just be a flaming fireball of rage and destruction. Emily would be the deceiver. She would pretend to be nice in order to fool people and trick them into trusting her. If Noctura offered the others gifts I've been thinking about what "gifts" Noctura would have offered the rest of them if she had gotten the chance. Naida: For Cronan to fall in love with her. Farran: Endless supply of chocolate chip cookies. Azari: A house. Emily: Immortality and/or the resurrection of her grandmother. Elves on Earth If the elves had human hair-colors (Request for Audy) I'd imagine their hair would be similar to the Disney characters that I compared them to. For this, I stuck to natural hair colors, and looked at real statistics to find out which colors were more common than others. Naida - Brown, like Belle Skyra - Pale blond, like Elsa Ragana - Brown, like Maleficent in the live-action version (love that movie btw) Lumia - Black, like Pocahontas Rosalyn - Black, like Jasmine Aira - either long golden blond, or a short brown pixie cut, like Rapunzel Sira - Red, but not as dark as Ariel, it would be more of a copper color (goes with her last name) Cronan - Since he has red eyes, maybe he could have albinism, so his hair would be white, in a "Jack Frost" kind of way (anyone seen Rise of the Guardians?) Farran, Johnny, Noctura, and Azari already have natural colors. Black hair seems more realistic for Azari, but according to research, red hair can occur in any individual across the world. So I think it would still be possible for her to have red hair! Ordinary jobs that the elves would hate (Request for Libby) I think Aira would hate something like filing paperwork. Naida would hate babysitting wild children. Azari I think would hate anything that involves cleaning. Farran I imagine would hate being a waiter, because it would be torture for him to be around food without being able to eat it :P Skyra would be good at being a teacher, but she would hate it. Rosalyn would be a good veterinarian, but she would hate that you have to "put down" some of the animals to put them out of their misery. Ragana would hate being a camp counselor where they sing songs around the campfire eating sweet s'mores. Lumia would be a dog-walker. She would hate anything where she has to work night-shifts. Noctura would prefer night-shifts and hate working during the day. Cronan would hate being a police officer. Tidus would be a good firefighter (water powers and all) but he would prefer a calmer job like working in a library. Sira would be a pilot. She would hate working on a farm plowing fields. Johnny obviously likes being a baker. He would hate doing anything else because then he would have to change his last name :D If the elves had a fave animated movie Aira and Farran: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Liska: Zootopia Naida and Cory: Finding Nemo Azari and Rowan: The Lion King Tidus and Cyclo: How to Train your Dragon Johnny: Ratatouille Cronan: Despicable Me Goblins: Minions Noctura: Hotel Transylvania Rosalyn: Brave or Atlantis Sira: Tinkerbell Skyra: Up or Frozen Lumia: Rise of the Guardians Ragana: Coraline If the elves had a fave classic novel Aira: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Farran: The Secret Garden Naida: Trumpet of the Swan Azari: Oliver Twist/Anne of Green Gables Skyra: Little Women Tidus: 20 000 Leagues Under the Sea Sira: Treasure Island/Journey to the Center of the Earth Rosalyn: Robin Hood Lumia: The Wind in the Willows/Call of the Wild Ragana: A Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Cronan: The Count of Monte Cristo Noctura: Dracula If the elves had modern outfits What LEGO Friends outfit would suit the elves best? See here. If the elves were YouTubers (Request for Libby) Emily would play guitar and sing Sophie would do MLP theory videos and reaction videos to watching the episodes Aira would do arts and crafts tutorials, similar to the webisode "How to Build a Sweet Ride." Also, lyric videos for her favourite songs, celebrity gossip news, drawing challenges, unboxing toys, and more. (Aira loves YouTube.) Naida is a tricky one because she has stage fright, so she might not want to at first. But I think when she finally works up the courage, she'd do hair styling tutorials, because she wants to help other girls find confidence in themselves too. She would convince a reluctant Rosalyn to be the hair model. Farran would do safety videos on various subjects, similar to the webisode "Safety First." Azari would do prank videos and how people react to them Johnny would do cooking and baking recipes, and possibly joins with Farran to do eating contests sometimes Skyra would do piano tutorials Sira would do video game walkthroughs Tidus would do health and fitness training videos, like tips on healthy eating and exercise Ragana would do cat videos of Jynx (who becomes the next big thing since Grumpy Cat) The channel is called 'Hijinks with Jynx.' Cronan would do vlogs about his daily life and just vent about all his struggles, then people would leave him advice in the comments Lumia would do yoga and meditation walkthroughs (The birthday I gave her, June 21st, is actually on International Yoga Day, which I think is fitting for her) I feel like Noctura is obsessed with dominoes and sets up complicated patterns, so she would do those insane videos of them falling If the elves had normal human names (Request for Libby) It was very difficult for me to choose “normal” names I actually like, because I prefer more whimsical names like what the elves already have. I tried to give them names with similar sounds and also matched some of their personalities to other characters/people. Aira – Ariana (Aira reminds me of Ariana Grande.) Naida – Naomi Azari – Audrey (Azari reminds me of Audrey from Harvey Street Kids.) Farran – Franklin, nickname Frank (Farran reminds me of Frank from the Hardy Boys series. Frank is the logical brother.) Johnny – Jonah, nickname Joe (I know Johnny already has a “normal” name but I still wanted to include him on this list and give him a modern update. Johnny reminds me of Joe from the Hardy Boys series. Joe is the chaotic brother.) Skyra – Sandra Sira – Sierra Tidus – Tyson Ragana – Ramona Cronan – Colin Rosalyn – Rosalie Lumia – Lucinda Noctura – Natasha Liska – Liz Rowan – Ryan Cory – Carlotta Cyclo – Clarence Fave Candies (Request for Savvy) I used North American candies because that's probably where Emily lives. I had to do some research for this! SavagexxFox also helped give me some ideas for Azari and Rosalyn. Azari and Rowan – Hot Tamales Emily – Skittles Cory – Saltwater Taffy Naida – Swedish Fish Aira – Airheads Sira – Pop rocks Farran – Grass-flavored jelly beans (yes, they sell these!) Liska – Peanut M&Ms Cronan – Sour Gummy Worms Tidus – Dark Chocolate (I imagine Tidus works out and cares about his health, and dark chocolate is full of antioxidants) Johnny – Candy Corn Lumia – Butterscotch Noctura – Licorice Cyclo – Peppermints Skyra – White Chocolate Rosalyn – Cordial Cherries Olympic Events If the characters were in the Olympics / Fave Olympic Event to Watch (Some of these events are new additions to the 2020 Olympics.) Emily – Fencing Naida – Sailing or Artistic Swimming Farran – Golf or Table Tennis Azari – Pre-Games Torch Lighting or Hammer Throw (Even though it's a different type of hammer, she’ll still say ‘It’s Hammer Time!’) Aira – Trampolining Sira – Pole Vault or Rock Climbing Tidus – Kayaking or Surfing Cronan – If anyone asks: Taekwondo or Mountain Biking (In reality: Equestrian Jumping) Rosalyn – Archery or Diving Skyra – Skating Johnny – Football/Soccer Ragana – Skeleton Lumia – Curling or Beach Volleyball Noctura – Skiing Characters as Emojis Emily�� Naida�� Azari�� Aira�� Farran�� Ragana�� Lumia�� Noctura�� Sophie�� ��Please can we stay? Skyra�� Cronan�� Tidus�� Sira�� Rosalyn�� Quartzine�� Granny Jones�� Johnny�� With their guardians Cyclo�� Aira�� Cory�� Naida�� Liska�� Farran�� Quiz spoilers Warning Warning Warning: the following may contain spoilers for these quizzes. If the characters were animals Emily - a lovable golden retriever (golden to represent light) Sophie - a playful puppy Aira - a chatty parrot Farran - a cheerful chipmunk Naida - a gentle turtle Azari - a courageous lion Ragana - a devious black cat (cats are a symbol of independence) Skyra - a wise snowy owl Sira - an adventurous flying-squirrel Tidus - a patient tortoise or a curious otter Rosalyn - a fierce grizzly bear (bears are a symbol of strength and healing) Lumia - I guess she would be a noble wolf, but I see her as being more of a peaceful deer Cronan - a sneaky snake Noctura - I guess she would be a bloodthirsty bat, but I also see her as being a crafty raccoon What the characters eat for breakfast Emily: Waffles with strawberries Farran: Jam sandwich Naida: Organic fruit salad Aira: A donut Azari: Hot cinnamon buns Ragana: All-bran cereal Skyra: Tea and biscuits Sira: A bagel Tidus: Blueberry muffins Rosalyn: Yogurt and berries Lumia: Pancakes with lots of syrup Cronan: Lumpy oatmeal Noctura: Black coffee and burnt toast Grandma Jones: Scrambled eggs If the characters played an instrument Emily: Guitar Farran: Harp Naida: Clarinet/Violin Aira: Piccolo/Xylophone Azari: Saxophone Ragana: hates noise so does not play an instrument Skyra: Piano Sira: Drums Tidus: Harmonica/Bongos Rosalyn: Oboe Lumia: Tambourine Cronan: Pipe Organ Noctura: Viola Quartzine: Cello Johnny: Tuba/Trombone If the characters were plants Emily: Yellow Rose Farran: Oak Tree Naida: Willow Tree Aira: Puffy white dandelion Azari: Tiger Lily Ragana: Thistle Skyra: White Lily Sira: Climbing Ivy Tidus: Blueberry Bush Rosalyn: Briar Rose Lumia: Sunflower Cronan: Pine Tree If the characters had a zodiac sign (For the full analysis, see here.) Aira – Aquarius Naida – Pisces Ragana – Aries Emily – Taurus Sira – Gemini Tidus – Cancer Azari – Leo Farran – Virgo Skyra – Libra Rosalyn – Scorpio Johnny – Sagittarius Cronan – Capricorn If the elves had a fave fruit or vegetable Emily and Sophie: Strawberries Aira: Raspberries Farran: Apples Naida: Cucumber or Watermelon Azari: Mango Ragana: Pomegranate Noctura: Raisins Johnny: Clementines Skyra: Mushrooms Sira: Grapes Tidus: Blueberries or Dragon Fruit Rosalyn: Cherries Lumia: Peaches Cronan: Pickles Quartzine: Pears Rowan: Oranges Cyclo: Figs Liska: Avocado Cory: Honeydew Charlie: Carrots (to improve eyesight) Lyra: Blackberries (black like her soul) If the elves were monsters (Request for Libby) Aira: I agree with Rea, a Banshee would be a great fit, or maybe a robotic/invented monster like Frankenstein to represent her engineering skills Naida: I agree, bad mermaids that drown people Farran: Golem Azari: Cyclops (they’re immune to fire and are blacksmiths so they often carry a hammer) or Jinn (evil genies, Azari’s name comes from Persian language and jinn are demons in Persian culture, the evil genies are called “Ifrits” and they are said to have a fiery appearance) Sira: Kitsune (the evil kitsunes are called “Yakos,” they are foxes with the ability to turn into a human-form and are mischievous or even malicious, when in human form they usually take the appearance of a young girl) Skyra: Poltergeist Johnny: Cannibal Witch (like the one in Hansel and Gretel that lures them with candy) Cronan: Brownie/Boggart (Brownies are calm creatures but they are known to have violent mood swings and if they are angered in the slightest, they will completely lose their temper and turn into evil Boggarts) or maybe an Oompa Loompa (just kidding) Rosalyn: Pukwudgie (human-like creatures that can shoot poison arrows, also in Harry Potter the Pukwudgie house is associated with healers) Lumia: Will o the Wisp or Werewolf Noctura: Possessed Doll or Vampire Ragana: Jabberwock (a terrible beast from Wonderland that is often depicted as a dragon-like creature, which can only be slain by a weapon called the vorpal sword, equivalent of Emily and her light sword) Tidus: Leviathan, a monstrous water dragon AUs Mermaid AU (Continued from this AU by an unknown author.) Ragana - tries to sink ships Sira - has a hoard of shiny human things like Ariel (which she sometimes lets Aira use for her inventions) Lumia - is a human who runs the lighthouse to prevent ships from hitting the rocks. Likes collecting seashells along the beach. Noctura - equivalent of Ursula/the sea witch, has gift-granting abilities (and we know she can alter people's voices) Rosalyn - helps animals that get caught in oil spills and fishing nets. She has a sharp arrow (that she got from Sira's collection) which she uses to cut open the fishing nets. (As a result, the pirates are very angry with the merpeople.) Tidus - as a water element, he is one of the best swimmers. He teaches Emily and Sophie how to swim properly, because if you go too deep too fast, your eardrums can explode from the pressure. (Other organs can be harmed as well, resulting in death.) Emily and Sophie pass the swimming test and they get their "divers' license." Johnny - wants to visit the human world because he has a very important question. "What is a fire and why does it . . . what's the word? Burn!" ( – Ariel) Human Nationality AU What human nationalities would the elves have? See here. Hunger Games AU (Dream) I'm kind of confused why I had this dream since I'm not even really a fan of The Hunger Games, but anyways. Azari was the main character. She was standing in her fire chariot pulled by Firebolt and she set herself on fire. Farran was Peeta. His Goldberry-Nut Bread was the bestseller at his bakery. The two of them went into the Hunger Games where nearly all the other characters were trying to kill them. But the worst part of it was that Sophie was RUE! The games ended early (can't remember why exactly.) They went back home. Then Farran/Peeta heard a rumour that Noctura wasn't just a myth and that the legend was actually true. Then he kept repeating the same thing over and over in a weird, echo-y voice: "Real or not real? Real or not real? Real or not real?" (The line that Peeta kept saying.) Azari eventually got so annoyed with Farran that she tied him to a tree and refused to untie him unless he stopped. Then Cronan came walking by and said something like: "Aren't I supposed to be the one tied to a tree?" And that's when the dream ended. Some other things happened that I don't remember in good detail. There was a part with Rosalyn where she was making fun of Azari or something (I think because Azari couldn't shoot her arrows straight.) And for some reason everyone was mad at Naida (probably because Naida was healing people instead of killing them. There was some sort of mix up where Naida was supposed to go to the Healer Games instead of the Hunger Games.) Wildlife Birds I love birds so I just had to do this! Aira – Parrot Naida – Swan Azari – Toucan Farran – Rooster Skyra – Owl Ragana – Raven Tidus – Heron Cronan – Peacock Rosalyn – Falcon Sophie – Hummingbird Lumia – Eagle Noctura – Vulture Insects Ragana: Moth ('Ragana' is a species of moth) Cronan: Praying Mantis Emily and Sophie: Fireflies Farran: Leaf Insect Azari: Monarch Butterfly Aira: Glasswing Butterfly Noctura: Mosquito Lumia: Honeybee (Honeybees are the species that die when they sting something, representing her sacrifice.) Sira: Grasshopper (She’s down in the grass to represent the earth element but tries to jump to reach the air to represent her longing for the wind element. Springy and agile like Sira.) Skyra: Ladybug (They're symbols of good luck and Skyra is the last sister still left.) Quartzine: Aphid (They're green bugs that suck the sap out of plants, kind of like how she drained the life-force energy of the forest. Also, ladybugs are natural enemies of aphids, which represents Skyra's dominance over Quartzine.) Naida, Tidus: Dragonflies (They tend to be found skimming the surface of ponds and lakes, and they’re closely associated with the water element, as well as peace, harmony, emotions, and intuition.) Rosalyn: Blue Orchid Bee (I saw a phrase written “they will not hesitate to use their stingers when threatened” which reminds me of Rosalyn and her arrows. Also, instead of living in a hive with lots of other bees, they usually live alone.) Sea Creatures The Five Sisters: Manta Rays Lumia: Beluga Whale Noctura: Killer Whale (apex predators) (Skyra, Lumia, and Noctura are the oldest elves so to represent that I matched them with larger sea creatures) Shadow Bats: Sting Rays Spiders: Jellyfish Ragana: Anemone (lets her minions do all the hard work) Jynx and Dusti: Clownfish (they can get close to the anemone without feeling its painful sting, and the clownfish clean the anemone and feed it) Cronan: Cuttlefish (uses hypnosis to confuse its prey) Goblins: Pufferfish (able to puff up larger, similar to the goblins with the growth potion) Shadow Creature: Octopus (Ink=Shadows) Rosalyn: Nurse Shark (Thanks for the suggestion Savvy!) Aira: Dolphin (high-pitched chattering) Farran: Seahorse (they need to constantly eat because they have no stomach) Azari: Crab Naida: Turtle Weaknesses One thing I've been wondering about Shadow Water - does it affect EVERYONE who drinks it? I feel like the water is only able to turn people evil by preying on those who have insecurities. There is already darkness lurking inside them, the water just gives them a "push" to give in to that darkness. Ragana we know was very insecure about her weak powers, and Naida also lacks self-confidence. I'm curious to see what would happen if a character with a lot of confidence (like Sira) drank it, or even Emily (since she's supposedly pure of heart and all.) I thought about it and I guess all of them WOULD be affected, because typically everyone has insecurities about one thing or the other. Fears Naida – Stage fright Azari – Heights Aira – Claustrophobia (small spaces) Ragana – Germophobia (germs) Cory – Arachnophobia (spiders) Lumia – The dark (speculation) Farran – ‘Fictional’ characters (i.e. Noctura) Rosalyn – Pistanthrophobia (fear of trusting people) Insecurities Emily – only human, different from her friends Sophie – no one likes her as much as Emily Azari – homeless, afraid people think it's weird Naida – clumsy, afraid people will laugh at her Farran – afraid others don't take him seriously Aira – probably same as Farran's insecurities Ragana – weak powers, judged and mocked Sira – afraid people are always gossiping about her behind her back Cronan – similar to Ragana, couldn't stop his mother's imprisonment Rosalyn – doesn't trust her judgement anymore, let the Guardian Tree down Lumia – afraid she made a mistake banishing Noctura, worried others wouldn't understand if they knew the truth Category:Blog posts